


Hearts don't break around here

by remusmoonyblack-lupin (moonlightgalleon)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Hogwarts AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightgalleon/pseuds/remusmoonyblack-lupin
Summary: I need more Remus x Regulus fics.Also, leave a comment if you want to.I am @remusmoonyblack-lupin on tumblr





	

Remus was done with the Black siblings. Just so done with them he thought viciously as he tried to remove the rainbow glitter from his curls. He was in the toilets on the fifth floor which he was sure was used almost only by himself. He had discovered it during one of his prefect rounds. He loved Sirius really. He was his sibling, the first Marauder he came out as trans to and Remus was the one to help him find a term for his gender that he felt comfortable with but really now, as he was scrubbing his hair under the small wash tap, he did not exactly feel that love. He was still grumbling about that when he heard the door open and the second reason of his bad mood appeared as a reflection in the mirror. **  
**

_Regulus Black_. The younger Black was actually in his sixth year now and looked so much like Sirius. Both had dark olive skin, grey eyes and shiny black hair. Except while Sirius wore his long past his shoulders, Regulus had his in a shorter cut with an elegant fringe over his eyes. His full lips were curved into a soft smirk and Remus found himself torn between kissing him stupid until he erased it or just leaving the younger student there. Regulus was in fact the reason he was shining from everywhere. He was sitting next to James as the Marauders discussed their upcoming prank (Remus listening from just one ear because Regulus had just walked into the Great Hall and sat directly opposite Remus on the Slytherin table.) Just as he was about to look away, the younger teen caught his eye and winked.

He had been feeling so flustered that he completely missed Peter’s signal and got caught in the glitter.

“Alright Lupin? You seem shimmery,” the Slytherin said.  He was leaning against one of the walls until Remus.

“I’m fine, thank you Black.”

“You don’t look so,” the black haired teen said in a low voice as he approached Remus. He was standing beside Remus now, their sides pressed together while their hands were brushing occasionally. He turned and stood on the tip of his toes to whisper into the taller boy’s ear. “Is there anything I can do to help you?”

The seventh year prefect felt a shiver down his spine as warm breath blew over his ear. His face was pinked now as he glanced into the mirror. Regulus looked just as composed and prim as ever.

Remus turned to answer and licked his bottom lip. Regulus’ eyes were immediately drawn to the movement and darkened instantly. He was sure he heard the distinct sound of his breath hitching. Remus found his lips curving into a smirk as he realised he was not the only one feeling out of his depth here.

“Well I suppose there is something that you could do,” he whispered. Regulus shuddered visibly and his cheeks started to color. His hand darted as though out of its own mind to grab Remus’ tie.

“And what would that be?”

Their foreheads were pressed against each other now, their nose actually brushing. The tawny haired boy’s hand was on Regulus’ waist keeping him close. “Well, a kiss would be well _apprecia-oomph_ ”, Remus started to say.

Regulus had already surged forward, claiming his lips in a closed-mouth kiss. Their bodies were pressed in a hard line as Remus opened his mouth. The younger teen explored his mouth with a purpose. They were both breathing hard when they pulled away and Remus swore his lips were tingling. Their foreheads were still touching and Remus just pressed a quick peck to his lips.

“I hope you know that this means I’m not letting you go, that I’ve been pining after you since last year when you came back looking like a demi-god,” the taller teen muttered between kisses all over the other boy’s jaw.

“I should hope so,” he whispered and kissed Remus again because god, that was so addicting. “Also, I’ve been half-mad for you since second year.”

**Author's Note:**

> I need more Remus x Regulus fics.  
> Also, leave a comment if you want to.  
> I am @remusmoonyblack-lupin on tumblr


End file.
